Increasingly, beverage providers, particularly fruit drink providers package drinks in flexible pouches. In particular, a single serving of juice or another drink is provided in a flexible pouch with a straw in a separate disposable wrapper that is releasably attached to the outside of the flexible pouch. The straw is most commonly provided with a sharpened end that can be used to puncture the flexible pouch, while the flexible pouch has a target puncture zone. A user detaches the straw and removes the straw from the wrapper, punctures the flexible pouch at the puncture zone using the sharpened end of the straw. The user may then drink the juice through the straw using a sucking action and may press on the sides of the flexible pouch to force the liquid out through the straw.